


Need a hand there?

by Idzzdi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn, Pornstars, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Harry and Louis are porn stars and are shooting together for the first time and Louis is all shy and small and blushing and Harry can't keep his hand off him when they first meet. Then they have sex and both of them are so surprised because it's so amazing and once they finish filming and are walking out to their cars Louis invited Harry over so they can have a post sex cuddle and realize they might've found their soul mate! ( preferably bottom Louis) "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need a hand there?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't usually do a lot of smut. Hope it's fine anyways. :)

Louis jumped out of his car, grabbing his bag hastily and walking quickly across the parking lot towards the large building in front of him. 'UNISEX PRODUCTION STUDIOS' it said in bold bright yellow letters and Louis couldn't help but roll his eyes at the horrible pun. Who would call their production company unisex when they made porn movies? But he only shook his head a little, speeding up a little more and jogging through the front doors and over to the elevator he had grown rather familiar with.

He had never really planned on being a gay porn star, but well one thing let to another and now here he was, ready for a new day of work. Ready, and also: late. Tapping his foot on the ground nervously he waited for the elevator to arrive. Somehow it seemed to take forever today, but Louis tried not to glance at his watch too much, putting his ridiculous behavior off as nervousness. 

It had taken him some time in the beginning to get used to the shooting porn thing, but once he got to know the directors and actors he was working with it had all loosened up a bit (pun not intended, but funny anyways) and he had learned to relax and to be professional. But of course as soon as he thought that maybe the worst was over now he had gotten a promotion, if there is such thing in the porn business, and now was here today for a new kind of clip.

So far all Louis had done were some handjobs, rarely blowjobs but most of all just single videos of him masturbating. Those were easy and he could close his eyes, pretending that nobody else was around. But not today. Today there was another guy with him, he couldn't remember his name, but they were supposed to go farther. Way farther. In fact they were supposed to go all the way and it scared the shit out of Louis. He had had sex before, yes, and he had been told that he knew what he was doing, but so far he hadn't done it in front of a camera and so he was a little shaky on his legs as he stepped into the elevator, riding up to the second floor quickly.

“Louis.” Claire greeted him. “Boy, you're late! Hurry over here and get in my chair.”

Louis sighed and shuffled over towards her room right away, dropping his bag on the ground and his bum in her chair. She had her hands all over him right away, ruffling his hair to the side, trying to fix it and applying some light makeup. He hated that stuff because he really only got scolded during the shoot for touching his face or rubbing the color off into the pillows, but well. It was part of the job.

“You overslept?” Claire asked and Louis hummed in response, not able to nod or to speak since she held his jaw tightly between her fingers. “You missed the introduction of your partner.”

Louis wiggled his jaw out of her touch, looking up at her with big eyes. “Is he here already?”

“Yepp, had him in here like ten minutes ago.” She told him, brushing her little sponge over his forehead.

“Is he..?” Louis started and he wasn't quite sure what he was going to ask but his nervousness was obvious and Claire only laughed at him.

“He's nice, don't worry. Really charming. Dark hair and tall. You're gonna like him.” Louis hummed again. That boy really didn't sound all that bad.

He tried to relax himself as Claire let her fingers work skillfully. She ushered him around the room, ordering him to strip down before she picked out some boxer briefs and a pair of ridiculously tight jeans.

“He's never gonna get me out of those.” Louis complained as he jumped up in order to pull the jeans up his legs. “Ugh.”

“He'll find a way.” Claire said with a condemned look. “Now off you go.”

“No shirt?” Louis questioned, but Claire was already ushering him out the door.

“Nah, not today.” They walked down the corridor in silence and Louis felt unusually shy about his bare chest. He rubbed the skin of his upper arms tentatively as they entered the studio and Claire let him right over to a large table, where Garry, on of the directors, stood.

“Louis, boy, there you are.” He said with a quick smile, touching the boy's shoulder lightly. “We were worried you're gonna ditch us.”

“Sure am not.” Louis ensured him, smiling back weakly. He felt oddly nervous, glancing over towards the bed on the other side of the room. Two men were arranging some lights and testing cameras, talking to each other quietly.

“Harry's over there by the way, if you wanna go say hi before we start.” Garry said waving his hand dismissively and Louis followed his gaze until his eyes fell on a boy that without a doubt had to be him. He was tall and had dark curly hair, just like Claire had told him. Sheepishly Louis stuck his hands in his pockets and shuffled over to the other boy who stood with his back towards him.

“Hey.” Louis said quietly but the other boy spun around right away, glancing down at him.

“Louis?” He asked pointing at his bare chest.

“Yeah.” Louis confirmed reaching out to shake the boy's hand. “You must be Harry.”

“Yupp, that's me. Nice to meet you.”

Louis was still smiling at the boy as he tried to pull his hand back and the taller boy only let go of it reluctantly.

“You have really nice hands.” Harry told him with a grin. “Let's see if we can out them to good use in a little bit here.” He winked and Louis' stomach dropped at least two stories deep.

~

Garry called them over only a moment later and they were given a script, short as ever, and talked the shooting through quickly. Louis glanced down at the text he had been given and had to stop himself from telling Garry how absolutely ridiculous the plot was. But then again it was porn and the plot was always ridiculous.

Claire powered his nose one last time and Harry shot him one last smile before he climbed onto the bed, situating himself for the start of the shoot. Louis was to sit on the bed and pleasure himself until Harry stepped in. And so Louis leaned back against the headboard and wiggled his hips a little to sit comfortably before Garry nodded at him to let him now that they were good to start. Louis nodded and closed his eyes quickly to get into character before he heard Garry give the sign.

“Action.”

Louis opened his eyes, keeping them away from the cameras and trying to focus on his hands that were stroking over his chest now, rubbing his nipples lightly. He had gotten good at ignoring everything around him and so he felt himself enjoying his own touch shamelessly, his right hand slowly starting to travel lower and lower to reach the hem of his boxers. He tugged on it playfully, teasing himself a little before he reached even lower palming himself through his jeans.

A low, professional moan escaped his lips as his palm dug down lower, pressing tightly against his growing erection. He unbuttoned his jeans skillfully, only pushing them down a little before his fingers got tangled around his cock, still covered by his boxers. But he made short work of them, shoving them down a little and freeing his semi hard cock, stroking up and down his pulsating length. He sped up his strokes, curling his fingers deliciously and letting his thumb run over his tip and smear some precome, shivering lightly at the pleasant feeling.

He moaned out again, tilting his head to the side and closing his eyes as he strokes sped up again.

“Oops.” Harry said, entering the 'stage' through a fake door next to the bed. His acting performance was porn appropriate, which meant rather poor, but Louis didn't care. All he did was looking startled from 'being walked in on' and since for a short moment he had actually forgotten that there was going to be a second person with him in this he believed that he did a pretty good job at that.

“Need a hand there?” Harry asked, walking closer towards the bed. Louis wanted to laugh at how absolutely ridiculous Harry's line was but then he remembered that his next line was even more ridiculous and so he shut up, biting his lower lip before he spoke again.

“Not a hand. But a mouth maybe.” He replied, sounding a little out of breath already. Harry crawled onto the bed and on top of him, letting his large hands roam over Louis' torso. He grinned wickedly and Louis was almost positive that Harry considered those lines as lame as him, but he didn't seem bothered by it, getting down to work right away.  
Harry's lips were hovering over Louis' stomach dipping down to press against his warm skin softly, his chin leading the way downwards as more kisses trailed towards his crotch. Harry had definitely done this before, Louis decided as the tall boy look up at him through thick lashes, his lips only inches away from Louis' now throbbing cock. It felt wrong, but Harry's simple presence in bed with him and turned him on so much more and as the plush pink of Harry's lips closed around his cock Louis tilted his head back, shutting out anything but Harry.

Louis reached out for Harry's hair and let his fingers tangle up in those curls, guiding Harry's head as his mouth slipped up and down his hard erection. The bobbing curls and the filthy sounds let pleasant heat tingle through Louis body and just as he really started to like it, Harry pulled off of him but not without pecking Louis' tip and making him jerk his hips forwards.

“So eager.” Harry teased with a low chuckle as he scooted up Louis' body a little, pecking his nipples on the way up. “I like that.” He said breathlessly and started nipping on the skin of Louis' neck. Louis felt like he should say something, participate more, but they were off script after their first few lines and now to just 'go with the flow'. And whilst Harry seemed to know very well what he was doing Louis was quite nervous about it. Which Harry must have sensed.

“Don't be nervous.” He breathed very quietly when he was kissing the skin below Louis' ear so only he could hear. “Touch me.”

And so Louis did, letting his hands trail down Harry's back and grabbing the back of his shirt, tugging on it impatiently. Harry leaned back to pull his shirt off and then bent back down again to let his face linger above Louis' as he propped himself up in his elbows. Their noses bumped together and Louis tilted his head to the side, leaning up for a kiss.   
Their lips melted together hotly and Harry's fingers grabbed a hold of the headboard as his tongue slipped into Louis' mouth. They kissed passionately for a moment and Harry started grinding down onto Louis, but pulled back only a moment later, scooting down the bed an tugging on Louis' jeans to pull him down with him. Louis was glad that Harry kind of guided him through it, laying down in front of him and lifting his hips quickly for Harry to pull off his jeans and boxers in one swift motion. He would have wondered how the other boy had gotten the jeans off him this quickly, but Harry's mouth was back on his and his chest pressed flush against him, so he had other things on his mind.  
Harry pressed his hips down and the rough material of his jeans ground against Louis' hard cock, sending tingling feelings through his body. Louis moaned loudly and Harry grunted in response, pecking his lips in approval.

“Top or bottom?” Harry mumbled, sounding out of breath himself. Louis was too caught up with all the pleasure to care anymore.

“You pick.” He panted out and was a little surprised to feel Harry's hands spread his legs only a moment later. The curly haired boy pulled back from his face and sat up on his knees. He reached down and his knuckles stroked Louis' cock softly, causing Louis to whimper quietly.

“Shh.” Harry told him, grinning as his fingers brushed Louis' whole. Louis closed his eyes in both pleasure and anxiety, shrieking a little a moment later when cool lube was smeared against his hole. He opened his eyes quickly to see Harry smile down at him, tossing the lube to the side, but shut them tightly again when Harry pushed into him. He wiggled his finger, trying to reach in even deeper and Louis gaped, not too sure himself whether it was in pleasure or pain.

Harry worked his finger in and out of him, speeding up as he felt Louis relax around him, eventually adding a second finger and finally a third, spreading the smaller boy's hole wide open to prepare him for his cock. When Louis started rocking back on Harry's fingers, fucking himself on them and begging Harry to brush past his prostate just once, Harry pulled out, smiling wickedly as he heard the disappointed whimpers from the boy below.

“C'mon.” Louis grunted out as Harry stripped off his own jeans and boxers, reaching out for a condom and rolling it over his own length quickly. He leaned over the boy again, his tip inches again from Louis' red and shining hole, aching so much for his touch.

“Ready?” Harry asked seductively, biting his lip and pushing his hip forwards until his tip was pressed against Louis' hole. The boy moaned out, bucking his up to get Harry to slide into him, but Harry decided on teasing the boy a little longer. He reached down to his own cock, pressing it teasingly against Louis' hole and letting it brush past it a couple of times only to hear the boy below him pant out in anticipation.

Eventually the pleasure overcame Harry as well and he had mercy with the boy, letting his own hips snap forward and easing into Louis maybe a little quicker than he should have. But Louis only groaned in pleasure, letting his fingers dig deep into the skin of Harry's back. He bucked up his hips to meet Harry's and let out a moan when Harry was in deep enough to brush his prostate.

From the way Louis wiggled underneath him Harry reckoned that he was good to go, pulling out a little before slamming back int to the boy and hearing a surprised sound escape Louis' lips. He hadn't been expecting this, but the way Harry was slamming into him was incredibly pleasuring. Louis' couldn't help being vocal, grunting out little 'uh's every time Harry slammed back into him and the boy's tip brushed past his prostate.

Harry leaned down towards his face and pressed their lips together sloppily, having to slow down his thrusts a little. And so Louis' pushed him back, bucking his hips and letting him now that soft and tender kisses were not what he needed right now.

“You little slut.” Harry grunted out when he understood what Louis was doing. “You like it when I fuck you like this, don't you?” He slammed into him hard and Louis groaned out louder than before, almost shouting now.

“H-Harry.” He panted, reaching down to jerk himself off but Harry only slapped his hand away, thrusting into him even harder. “Oh God!”

Louis was lost in the pleasurable feeling and Harry grinned down at him wickedly, grabbing his wrists and pulling them above his head to shove them into the mattress and hold them still.

“You slut. Can't stop touching yourself.” Harry scold him, with a few deep thrusts. “Is my cock not enough for you?” He asked and Louis tried to answer to tell him that his cock was plenty, because oh jeez, Louis couldn't remember feeling this stretched in a long time. But the words were swirling around his heads randomly and he couldn't form a straight sentence too busy panting out and suppressing moans and Harry hammered into him.

“Some sluts just need a little extra.” Harry continued as Louis didn't reply and reached down their torsos, deliberately ignoring Louis' cock and reaching down even lower. Louis gasped out when suddenly he felt one of Harry's fingers slipping into him as well and he bit down on his lip hard though it didn't help and filthy moans fell out of his mouth. “How's that?” Harry asked with a dirty smirk and Louis only nodded, trying to keep his eyes open and to not give into the pleasure just yet. But Harry had to go all the way slipping two more fingers into him, his thrusts not slowing down one bit as he worked his dick along with three of his fingers in and out of Louis. The boy underneath him was a panting mess, continuously moaning and bucking his hips up for some friction around his own throbbing cock. He was close to the edge, biting down on his lips as Harry spoke again.

“Scream for me, baby.” Harry said and Louis let go, feeling the overwhelming pleasure rushing through his body and he barely realized that screams where escaping his mouth as Harry thrusted him through his high.

“Harry. Harry.” Louis was panting as he calmed down a little, letting his body relax piece by piece and starting to grow sensitive with Harry still rocking into him.

“Shh.” Louis told him with a reassuring stroke over his cheek, pushing the messy strands off of Louis' forehead and smiling down at him as he pulled out. Still dazzled from his high Louis only watched as Harry pulled off them condom and threw it off the bed. He leaned down to the spent boy, kissing his lips lightly before repositioning himself to straddle Louis' waist, his cock in his hand. With quick, hard strokes Harry brought himself to the edge and with trembling knees he scooted even closer to Louis' face.

“Open.” Harry ordered and Louis was still too exhausted to argue with him and so he opened his mouth, almost chocking on the size of Harry's dick as he shoved it into his mouth. Louis hollowed his cheeks, ready to work around it, but the eager look in the eyes of the boy below him was enough for Harry to drive him over the edge and come in Louis' mouth. The boy swallowed it all bravely and as Harry pulled out he was panting for air, swallowing thickly.

Harry's features relaxed after a while and his breath steadied as he came down from his own high. He smiled down at the smaller boy, batting his eyes tiredly as he scooted down his body, bending down to Louis' ear.

“You did good, baby.” Harry told him, pressing a quick kiss onto his lips and then getting up and leaving the bed to grab a robe and wrap it around his body. Louis lifted his head tiredly, realizing that Garry must have told them to “Cut!” at some point in time, but Louis had been too spent to even realize. 

He got up himself, grabbing the other robe and wrapping it around his body before he sleepily started stumbling towards the changing rooms.

~

Louis stood outside the building, breathing in the smoke of his cigarette and glaring up at the cloudy sky. It had been such lovely weather when he came and the darkness that came with the clouds depressed him. He took in another deep breath of the smoke, shifting his weight to the side and wincing quietly as the sore feeling spread through his body. Harry really had shown him a good time and Louis now was feeling the aftermath of it.

“Hey.” Harry said out of nowhere and Louis jumped a little, surprised to see the boy standing next to him. He whimpered in the same motion, regretting the sudden movement when soreness filled his entire body again. “You okay?” The curly haired boy sounded genuinely concerned. 

“Hmm.” Louis hummed and smiled up at Harry. Harry smiled back, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Did you park over there?” He asked, nodding towards the big parking lot and Louis nodded, flicking away his cigerette and joining the boy, both of them walking over to their cars in silence. 

“So..” Harry started when they had reached Louis' car. “What else are you up to today?”

Louis shrugged. “Don't know yet. Probably sleep. I'm always kind of.. you know.” He said with a nod and Harry grinned, nodding too.

“Yeah, me too.”

“Oh okay..” Louis said, glancing down at his hands. “D'you wanna, er, come to mine maybe? Sleep together? I mean it's not like we.. yeah. Just cuddle?”

“And I thought you were never gonna ask.” Harry said with a laugh and climbed into Louis' car on the passenger side. Louis rolled his eyes, chuckling to himself as he walked around the car to get in himself. He had this feeling that they weren't just going to sleep when they got back to his. And he also had this feeling that today wasn't the last time he was going to see Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give some feedback! I don't usually write smut and I'm not sure if this was any good. Feel free to be honest!


End file.
